supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
OZU, Monsuger and Cosmix: Past Eternal Battle
OZU, Monsuger and Cosmix: Past Eternal Battle (オズ, モンスジャーとコスミックス過去ヒーローバトル, Ozu, Monsujā to Kosumikkusu: Kako Hīrō Batoru also known OZU, Monsuger and Cosmix: Past Hero Battle) is the very first ever crossover of OZU and Monsuger. This story about the OZU traveled to the future world of Real Dimension and Coreath with Future Burajin. And the secondary story is about the rogue MegaZord was Driend and revives Samuel's old enemies. Both stories are very differcult to OZU and four Monsugers with Roho's grandfather Samuel as Cosmix. The most very first appeared the son of Captain Marvelous (nickname Marven) and Asuna named Asuka Marvelous from Daizen Monster: Mebius. Synopsis After the all of the past enemies was defeated, the future world working for new home. The future Burajin calls future Samuel to work on new Megazords. However, the rogue MegaZord named Driend cause destroys the entire life of human beings and anime beings. Madness in disaster, Driend turns the Super Sentai into the strange cards and sent down to the portal then erasing the Coreath forever. Back in the presents, Hikashi watching over Roho's grandfather's own galaxies. As he sees the own planets, but saw the destroyed homeworld of Coreath. Takashi looked shocked at destroyed future Coreath before the problem was warning. The future Burajin cames the present and warns Takashi the rogue Megazord was Driend to seal Super Sentai into cards. In Enter's Base, Roho looked his grandfather's Megazord before that happened to Takeru Shiba was disappeared as well Goseigers. Ratatsuke got his message for Asuna and read it "Hello, Asuna here. Marven was disappeared, but where he can be? He has been gone for a while. My son has tough hard training, but he hasn't come back. Well, I'm head back to the shop, Thanks Marvelous." From Asuna. Roho laughs because Marvelous has pet name is Marven because Asuna marry him. Ratatuske tolds Yiruma is about things will be happened and sudden the time-stop dimension was unstabled to another timeline. Meanwhile at Denliner, Samuel and Yuuto overfighting at all in many times. During their argument and overfight, Samuel throw the cake at him, but dodged instead at Droite and makes furious for overfight. If they Samuel and Yuuto overfight again, Owner expired them. The thunderous sound that heard the time-stop dimension was unstabled to another and another. Samuel and the gang finds out that Anime Dimension was destroyed by Doom Immortal and conquering the dimension. The too late for dimensions, but only find away to who changing the timeline. The disaster causing the another timeskip, Captain Marvelous betrayed the Gokaigers and banishing the Goseigers. It revealed that revived villains was rescuited by Marvelous to imprisoned the Super Sentai in the warship. Gai confused and explain why as the Super Sentai wasn't imprisoned, but Marvelous transform into GokaiRed and used Dimensional Slash to imprisoning Gokaigers. However, Peter as Birth Rider and Reika as Aqua Rider come to help as well Ai and Burajin to combat on GokaiRed. Unfortunately out of luck, GokaiRed is too serious and using Dimensional Slash to trap them inculding Ai and Burajin. Shocked, Marvelous revealed the worlds was closed down and Samuel and the others were imprisoned too. Rin managing grab Gokaigers and escaped before Asuna saw him when he tried to see her. At the Warship, Samuel and the others Characters Present Heroes *Asuka Marvelous/Mebius *Hikashi Orie/OZU/Beta/Toras/Liner *Roho Joo/MonsuRed/Custom MonsuRed *Ratatsuke Castagnier/MonsuYellow *Yiruma/MonsuBlue Allies *Takashi (Taka)/Tajadol Combo *Himesaki Orie *Professor Musica *Dillain Joo/KaizokuRed/Zeed Mode/Final Mode *Misaki Ayuzawa *Samuel Joo/Cosmix *Eureka/HouSuLon Combo *Sakurai Yuuto/Altair Mode *Burajin *Professor Enter *Ryotaro Nogami *Sosuke Esumi *Akina Miyazawa *Steamaru *Seamaru *Futabamaru *Fubatamaru *Droite *Elerie *Momotaros *Urataros *Kintaros *Ryutaros *Sieg *Lapis *Ruby *Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed/DekanCrimson (after as a villain) *Asuna *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto Past Sentai *Singular *Doubler *DoublerTwo *Liner *Triplet *Zyurangers *ChiRangers *Ninjamans *OhRangers *Turbogers *Spacerangers *Gingamans *Rescugers *Futurangers *Gaorangers *Tornadogers *Dinorangers *Dekarangers *Magirangers *Boukengers *Gekirangers *Go-Ongers *Shinkengers *Goseigers *Pirategers *GO-Battlers *Squadongers *Dekangers *Gokaigers Villains *Revived Villains **Freiza Army **Turles Army **Lord Slug Army **Four Sounds **Warstar **Yuumajuu **Gedoushu **Mantrintis **Demon Clan **Red Ribbon Army **Youkai Future Allies *Future Burajin *Future Samuel Joo (killed by Driend, but revived along with rest of the allies after the future Coreath was restored) *Future Eureka (killed by Driend, but revived) *Past Heroes (turned into a card form by Driend's curse, but restored) *Future Enter (killed by Driend, but revived) Villains *Driend (defeated of his hands by OZU, MonsuRed and Mebius) Category:Crossover